superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
DC Super Friends (2010)
The DC Super Friends was the the twelfth season of the Super Friends series, which was the first new Superfriends material to be released in three years, although it only consisted of one episode. Unlike previous seasons, this season was not set in the universe known as Earth-1A, but rather it was set on a different Earth, an Earth very similar to Earth-508. This episode was released by Fisher-Price as a direct-to-DVD, which was packaged with Imaginext's DC Super Friends toys. Episode Credits *'Producer/Director' - Ciro Nieli *'Associate Producer' - AJ Vargas *'Writer' - Brandon Auman *'Music' - Sebastian Evans II *'The World’s Greatest Super Friends Main Title Theme' - written by **William Hanna **Joseph Barbara **Hoyt Curtin *'Main Title Animation' - Matthew Girardi *'Based on DC Comics characters' *'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster *'Batman' created by Bob Kane and Bill FingerBill Finger was not credited here. *'Wonder Woman' created by William Moulton Marston *'Storyboard' **Tim Eldred **Ben Jones **Ciro Nieli **Adam Van Wyk **Alan Wan *'Prop Design' - Byron Penaranda *'Color Stylist' - Chris Hacker *'Character Design' **Ciro Nieli **Junpei Takayama *'BG Key Design' - Gary Mouri *'BG Paint' **Nadia Verbenova-Mouri **Hector Martinez **Rozalina Tchouchev *'Amimation Checking' **Jan Browning **Chuck Gefre *'Editor' - Joe Gall *'Supervising Dialogue Editor' - Mark A. Keats *'Dialogue Editors' **Kelly Foley Downs **Mike Garcia *'Online Editor' - Christopher D. Lozinzki *'Recording Facility - Warner Bros. Post Production Services *'Sound Reading''' **Wilson Martinez **Fred Salinas *'Post Production Administrator' - Leonard Drorian *'Recording Machine Operator' - Jeff O. Collins *'Re-Recording Facility' - Audio Circus *'Sound Supervisor' - Otis Van Osten *'Sound FX Editor' - Jeff Shiffman *'Re-Recording Engineer' - Carlos Sanches *'Music Mixer' - Sebastian Evans II *'Animation Services' - Answer Studio *'Supervising Animation Director' - Kazuyoshi Takeuchi *'Unit Director' - Fumio Maezono *'Unit Producer' - Takaaki Matsudaira *'Background Supervisor' - Kazuki Ikeda *'Background' **Kentaro Aklyama **Tomoko Zama **Satoko Okada **Yuka Kawal *'Key Animation' **Isamitsu Kashima **Kiyomi Miyakawa **Genta Chiba **Kiwako Watanabe **Shogo Kitazawa **Miho Suzuki **Chle Maruyama **Miho Fujita **Naoko Salto **Kaori Hayashi **Yoshikai Matsuda **Hiroshi Kawamata *'Inbetween Checker' - Kaori Suzuki *'Digital Ink and Paint' **Rieko Sekine **Aya Matsubayashi **Chika Totsuka **Kanako Oshiro **Maki Hashimoto **Mayu Yoshida **Shizumi Sakal **Aiko Suzuki **Yoshiyuki Ota **Shota Aoki **Chanpen Atharn **Lalida Jangsatean **Prasert Srisuk **Wandee Vijitthamasarn *'Production Assistants' **Daisuke Masutani **Shota Suzuki *'CGI' **Hiroyuki Hatada **Takeshi Yagi **Manabu Takasaka **Kuniort Dalta *'Lead Compositor' - Kentaro Takahashi *'Compositors' **Shinji Saito **Yusuke Takahashi **Katsurya Kozutsumi **Hiromi Tano **Yashuhiro Shimizu *'Color Stylist' - Shiho Kuriki *'Translator' - Hanako Sugawara *'Fisher-Price' **Tyler Berkheiser **Dave Ciganko **Russ Coddington **Mike Sullivan **Erika Walker *'Production Administrators' **Nicole Martin **Renee Toporzysek **Jacqueline Trinidad *'Executive In Charge of Music' - Niki Sherrod *'Business and Legal Affairs' **Lori Blackstone **Bonnie Negrete **Joulene St. Catherine *'Production Accounting' **Athena Wingate **Lulsa Guzman *'Casting Administrator' - Liz Carroll *'Production Supervision' - Bobbie Page *'Production Management' - Ed Adams *'Executive Producer' - Sam Register (Warner Bros. Animation) *'DC Entertainment'None of the DC Entertainment staff were credited. **'President' - Diane Nelson **'Publishers' - Jim Lee and Dan DiDio **'Chief Executive Officer' - Geoff Johns Cast * Superman and Hawkman – voiced by David Kaye * Batman – voiced by Daran Norris * Green Lantern and Narrator – voiced by Grant Moninger * The Joker – voiced by John Kassir * Mr. Freeze and The Flash – voiced by Eric Bauza * Cyborg and Gorilla Grodd - voiced by Phil LaMarr References External Link *DC Super Friends at YouTube Category:SuperFriends series